What If
by Tragic warrior
Summary: What if Ron had not met Kim when they were younger. This is the story of what Ron would be like without Kim. Read and review. No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own the story.

The idea of this story was inspired by Unrealized Potential by A Markov. After reading his story I thought about what it would be like if Ron never meet Kim as a child and that is what this story is about. I hope everyone enjoys reading the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in his throne, high above those that were under his rule. His power was absolute and his word was law. All those that didn't abide by his rules suffered greatly and those that rebelled against him suffered fates worst than death. He was cruel and showed no remorse to those that served him and has only known to show even the slightest among on kindness to his closest companion and second in command.

His intellect is beyond the understanding of most and is considered to be one of the greatest minds on the planet, even to those that have little fear of the horrors that this tyrant can inflict. He wasn't always considered to be the genius he was; in fact, most of his life he was considered to be below average because of poor grades, which were not due to a lack of understanding but that the work was too simple and boring to the future ruler of the Earth. Living in a castle like structure where the White House use to be the king of the world rules all with a mighty fist that few have dared to oppose. His castle is constantly being protected by robots that have similar facial features of the tyrant himself to remind all those that see them that their master is always keeping an eye on them. The layout of the entire structure consist of weapons that the tyrant has created using his genius intellect, such as gravity beams that can crush any opposition into dust, killer robots made out metal he had created that is stronger than a diamond, molecular disrupters which can rip anything apart down to a molecular level, among with other doomsday devices of the tyrant's creation.

Along with his weapons he is also protected by some of the more powerful servants under his control; some voluntarily while others by force. Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, DNAmy joined up with their master, realizing that if they didn't they would be destroyed and by working as his servants they got to do what they wanted when not needed, such as DNAmy testing humans against their will through genetic mutations, Monkey Fist training and improving his skills through fighting and usually killing those he chooses and Killigan enjoyed playing golf using his exploding golf balls in populated areas. The others that work in protecting the master and his domain are those who were foolish enough to try and stop the mad tyrant, such as members of Global Justice. Using the neural compliance chip the master had created he can force anyone to do what he commands by overriding their nervous system and making them do what he commands while they are aware of it.

The second in command and the most powerful of the four villains that serve the master is no other than Shego, whose comet power gives her energy to take down those that get in her way. She is the only one who gets to see the master whenever she wants and is the only one who the master allows to get aware with the sly remarks she tends to make every now and then, which does not mean she gets away scott free but simply a beating rather than a slow death.

Not all those that were villains before joining the master fight; Dr. Drakken and Dr. Dementor work in the labs, keeping the machines working and fixing up the robots whenever they get dirty or damaged. Despite their hard work they are looked down as lowly as the peasants due to their masters belief that anyone could do what they do and that he only uses them because of their twisted views and complete obedience.

The master was sitting on his throne when he was approached by Shego, who fell down to one knee and bowed her head. "Master, it is time for your daily appointment" said Shego

The master stood up and stepped out of the darkness that surrounded his throne. His blond hair, brown eyes and freckled face had become visible to the woman bowing down. "Thank you for reminding me Shego but it was unnecessary. How could I forget to meet my guest after doing it for long? It has almost become ritualistic" said the tyrant

"I am sorry what I said insulted you sire. I only do what I do to serve you" said Shego

The tyrant mouth twisted into a wicked smile. "Rise Shego. I would rather have you kiss my hand rather than my feet" said the tyrant

"Yes, Lord Stoppable" said Shego to the young male.

Ron Stoppable was indeed the ruler of the planet through the use of his intellect that had not been hampered by others. He had no need for friends and believed that only fear was necessary in order to rule efficiently; love and kindness is something Ron stopped believing in a lifetime ago. Shego was about to kiss his hand when he pulled it away and slapped her across the face. "I told you to call me by my first name bitch. You may address me as Master or Lord Ron, being that you are my right hand woman, so I suggest you use it. Many would kill for the honor to call me by my first name" said Ron

Shego picked herself of the floor while wiping the blood from her mouth. She stood up and face her master, her eyes indifferent. She had learned that she was powerless against Ron and that it was better to stay loyal to him rather than even consider turning on him. "Please forgive me Lord Ron" said Shego as she bowed.

Ron's heart may have hardened greatly but he always felt bad after hitting the powerful green skinned woman. "You are forgiven. Take the rest of the day off Shego and do whatever you like" said Ron

"Thank you master" said Shego as she walked towards the door.

"Shego, one more thing" said Ron

"Yes master?" asked Shego

"Have the simpletons get me a large pizza with extra cheese. Tell them that if the pizza is not delivered to me in half an hour it will be their heads" said Ron

"Yes master" said Shego as she left.

Ron looked at the clock in his throne room to see what time it is. "12:30PM. I hope my guest isn't too upset if I arrive a bit late" thought Ron to himself as he sat on his throne. He looked at his hand, the one he slapped Shego with, and saw her blood on him. He smiled sinisterly as he licked the blood of. He knew that Shego had wanted to strike him but was frightened of him and knew she would have had no chance against him. Not only was his intellect used to protect the castle but to protect himself as well. Wearing armor he created that covered most of his body it had everything he needed to fight anyone or anything thrown at him. It had the ability to control matter and energy, which allowed him to generate force fields strong enough to withstand the force of ten hydrogen bombs, project energy beams, increase his physical strength, granted him telepathic and telekinetic abilities, the power of flight as well as other abilities. The armor was not his only defense; he was infused with Mystical Monkey Power from the monkey statues Monkey Fist had collected long ago, making him the greatest fighter in the world and the master of the Lotus Blade.

Ron waited patiently for his food to arrive as he watched the clock tick. At 12:58 Monkey Fist came running through the door with a pizza box in hand. He bowed down and put his face to the floor. "Your pizza Master" said Monkey Fist

Ron stood up and walked towards Monkey Fist. "Rise" said Ron

Monkey Fist did as he was told without hesitation. He was on his feet with the pizza in his hands. Ron took the pizza from Monkey Fist with one hand and grabbed his throat in the other. "You dare enter my throne room, push the doors open violently and let your sweat touch my floor? I should kill you right now but seeing that I'm late for an appointment I shall simply have you locked up in the dungeons for the day" said Ron as he let go of Monkey Fist and summoned two robots to take Monkey Fist to the dungeons. Ron was slightly surprised to see him offer no form of resistance as he was bragged away.

Ron went to his personal elevator and took it down to the sublevels of his structure. The only people that knew where he went was himself and Shego, and even she did not know who the prisoner was that Ron kept locked away. Once the elevator stopped he stepped out and walked through the dark halls that were only slightly lit. He walked through the hallway until he reached his destination: a cell holding a single prisoner. "Hello. Feeling hungry?" asked Ron

The prisoner was lying down facing the wall as she slowly turned over and faced the master of the world. This prisoner once was an opponent of Ron and had fallen to him and the power he had but rather than have the person killed or put under her control he imprisoned her, isolated from all the other prisoners. She did not speak but nodded her head indicating a yes.

Ron opened the door by putting his hand on the scanner as it read to see if the DNA was that of Ron. After it found the DNA to be a match it opened up. "I hope you're hungry. I brought you pizza with extra cheese. I know how much you enjoyed pizza and thought it would be nice for us to sit together and eat" said Ron as he sat down on a chair that was in the cell. The inside of the cell was not that if a typical prisoner; it had a television, a computer, a nice bed and bathroom that was not next to the bed as most prisoners have. The one she did not have was a refrigerator so the only time she could eat was when food was brought to her, which could have been twice a day or once a week depending on how Ron felt. The prisoner had to suffer a little.

The prisoner sat up slowly and stood up and approached Ron, who opened the box to reveal a cheese pizza. The prisoner could not resist the aroma the pizza produced and grabbed a slice and started devouring it quickly. "Slow down, you might choke. I'm going to turn the light on. It's much too dark for my liking" said Ron as he turned the switch to the light on.

The prisoner's features became visible to the young man. The prisoner's long beautiful hair had become frail and thin, her green eyes had become bloodshot and her slender body had withered away into a frail state from the time she has spent in this cell of hers. From what Ron could tell she has not bathed in about a week, which did not surprise him since he has seen her becoming more and more sickly for the last week. "I gave you a bathroom for you to shower, a toothbrush and toothpaste to brush your teeth and all the accessories a woman would need to look their best and yet you look as if you're about to die. Why is that Kim?" asked Ron

Kim finished her slice of pizza and looked at Ron with eyes full of fear. For the last three years she has been living in the cell Ron had built specifically for her so that he could keep his personal prisoner away from all others and keep her for himself. During her time there she has been beaten, raped, and almost killed on many occasions. Luckily for Ron he was able to use his powers to heal Kim just enough so that she wouldn't die. Ron stood up and walked towards Kim, who took several steps back and held onto the wall. Ron put the pizza on her bed and sat back down on the chair. "I'm not going to hurt you, I only wanted to put the pizza closer to you so you wouldn't have to come to me if you didn't want to. So, how have you been lately? Any contacts from the resistance group you had worked with" said Ron

Kim shook her head to indicate a no.

"Really? I could have sworn I noticed several e-mails from Wade and your brothers, asking how you were. I don't appreciate when I am lied to Kim, especially when you know I can easily pluck the information from your mind if I wanted to. Luckily for our deal or I might have had to deal with your siblings" said Ron

Kim remember when she was first caught about three years ago and put in her cell. She was still strong and full of spirit, thinking of ways to escape and continue the fight against Ron. He had confronted her and told her that if she tried to escape her family would pay the price for her by becoming his personal slaves. Kim gave up all hopes of escape after this, being promised that if she was a good girl her family would stay free, or at least as free as anyone could be under his rule. Kim looked down at the ground and began to cry. At least with her sacrifice the lives of those she cared for would be safe. Ron might be an evil monster with a black heart but he always keep his word.

"I'm glad you remember. It has been two years, eleven months and seventeen days since you first opposed me and fell to my might. I still remember the spark in your eyes and the confidence in your voice when you confronted me. I was so impressed how you managed to get pass all my weapons and my henchmen and henchwomen and made it all the way up to my throne room. You pointed a finger at me and demanded that I give up or else you would have to beat me. Of course it was you who fell to my might and all those who were with you in your attack on my castle were killed or enslaved. I guess it wasn't wise to underestimate someone else just because you know sixteen different styles of fighting" said Ron

Kim sat down on the bed and pulled her legs close to her chest. She remember that battle well, remembering how badly she was beat and how futile her attempts really were. She was so sure that she could win that she went against the young man without any weapons or gadgets, despite the warnings her fellow resistance members gave her. "Why?" whispered Kim

"Why what Kim?" asked Ron

"Why am I still alive? Why don't you just kill me or put me under your control like the others who have tried to stop you? Why am I so special?" asked Kim

Ron smiled and began to laugh at this, which caused Kim to pull herself in even tighter. "Why you? Why you? Has it not occurred to you that maybe you are not the same as everyone else, that you are special? Your fighting skills, your intellect, your valiant efforts; you are truly a unique person Kim Possible. I could not simply kill you or turn you into another one of my slaves. Even now you still have a look of defiance in your eyes, even though it is masked by fear of what might happen to the ones you love. I believe love is a pointless emotion and yet you still value the lives of others over yourself and for that reason I have I have kept you alive. I was hoping that you might be interested in joining me, becoming my new right hand woman" said Ron

"Your right hand woman?" asked Kim

"Yes. I want you to be second in command and help me rule over this world. You can take Shego's place and be allowed to do whatever your heart desires. Think about Kim Possible. You will be free from this prison and be only second to me. I would give you your own country to rule; any part of this planet if you join up with me. I will even vow to never threaten or harm your family and friends if you pledge your allegiance to me. I will give you time to think about it while I leave you to enjoy your pizza. Take care" said Ron as he stood up and walked towards the door to leave.

Kim let go of her legs and got of the bed. "Ron" said Kim

Ron turned around and faced Kim. He was surprised to hear her speak to him but was somewhat shocked to hear her call him Ron. Only Shego had that right and even she didn't say it without saying master or lord as well. "Yes?" asked Ron

"This is what I think of your offer" said Kim as she spat on Ron's face. "I would rather stay here and rot than join you". Kim stood defiantly as she stared at Ron with hate in her eyes.

Ron wiped the spit of her face and walked towards Kim. He grabbed Kim by her shirt and pushed her against the wall while his other hand pulled back to punch her. He punched the wall instead of Kim's face and let her go. "I said I would not hurt you when I came in and I am a man of my word. You will regret not joining me Kim Possible" said Ron as he walked out the door and closed the cell behind him. "Until tomorrow. I suggest you enjoy your pizza while it's still warm".

While Kim got on her bed and ate the pizza Ron walked back to the elevator to go back up to his throne room. He immediately proceeded to the bathroom to wash his face off. As he splashed some warm water on his face he smiled to himself. He had pushed Kim into becoming angry at him, even going so far as to make her stand up against him. It has been so long since anyone has stood up to him that it was almost refreshing to have Kim spat at him with such anger and hatred. He knew that one day he would corrupt her and manage to have her join him but until then he had to continue torturing her and forcing her to become more ruthless. He dried his face off and walked out of the bathroom and back into his throne room, where he proceeded to the large windows in order to look down on the peasants that served and feared him. He wondered to himself what life would have been like if he had met Kim when he was younger; would he have become friends with her and have her as his queen or would have thinks ended up the same with him being the sole ruler of the planet and her as a prisoner. He could build a time machine but decided not to dwell on things that could be. He knew eventually Kim would see things his way and join up with him. He could use his family as a bargaining chip but he promised their safety for her staying in prisoner and as vile and others said he was he never went back on his word.

He walked back down to his throne and sat down, planning what he was going to do next with the world he owned. Sometimes he would randomly choose people from the world and have them sent to his castle for him entertainment and other times he would go out and terrorize people. He knew that some of the peasants he abused wanted revenge but were aware that any attack on their master was futile. He almost wished their was someone to challenge him.

Suddenly he realized that he could have what he wanted. In thirteen days it would be the third year anniversary of the fall of Kim Possible and the last real resistance to his power. Ron decided that on that day Kim would miraculously escape from Ron Stoppables' castle to gather up the resistance and prepare to bring the master of the world down. Stoppable smiled at this idea; not only would he be able to keep himself busy and have fun but by crushing Kim again he could make it easier for her to realize that only by joining him will she have any hope of protecting the one she cares for. Ron decided to get ready for the big day by setting up the necessary steps for Kim's escape. As he got up and left his throne room he thought to himself how great it will be for him to remind the world that Ron Stoppable is without peer and that hope is merely the stuff of dreams. He would allow his servants to live under the delusion that with Kim they have hope of freeing the world from Ron's grasp; making it that much sweeter when he crushes the will of the peasants that serve him and makes their savior his second in command. "What a glorious day that will be" said Ron to himself as he prepared to set his plan into motion. Soon, he will get what he wants. He always does in the end.

That is what might have happened in Ron had not meet Kim when he was younger.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this dark universe I created.

It seems, based on the reviews I have read for my What If stories, that people would like for me to continue them. Well, after some thought and consideration, I have decided to continue with both stories. I hope that this story will be as successful as the one-shot it originally was. I hope to see many reviews and comments on what people think of this story.

Chapter 2

Over the next two weeks, Ron worked frantically to prepare for the escape of Kim Possible. By giving messages to the resistance in secret, he was able to convince them when he would be at his weakest and when it would be best to save Kim from his grasp. None of the henchmen or henchwomen understood why their lord had been so busy for the last two weeks, but they decided it was best not to get involved

"Things are falling into place quite nicely. In three days, the resistance will storm the castle, trying to save their precious hero. Fortunately, the dolts will believe that my henchmen and me will be in some other country. I'll have to make sure my valuables are stored elsewhere so that they are not destroyed in the raid" thought Ron to himself. He was in his secret elevator, going to the dungeon to see Kim. So far she had not expected a thing in regards to his plan. The resistance has e-mailed her about the news of Ron's leave of the castle and their plans to escape. However, Kim had repeatedly refused to be saved due to her promise to Ron; as long a she stays his prisoner her family and friends will be safe. Ron decided to do something about that.

The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and Ron proceeded to the cell where Kim was. As he walked to the cell, he heard a low hum. He walked in front of the cell and saw Kim fixing up her hair after the shower she must have just finished. "Hello Kim" said Ron.

Kim turned around and saw Ron standing outside her cell with a silver platter in one hand. She got up and walked over to the steel bars and stared at Ron darkly. "What do you want?" asked Kim coldly.

Ron smiled; since the time he visited Kim two weeks ago, she has become more defiant and stronger willed than she had been since her capture. "I just wanted to give you your dinner, that's all. I hope you don't mind prime rib" said Ron.

Kim was staring at Ron with a look of curiosity. For the last two weeks Ron has been extremely nice to her, considering the conditions she was in. He had not attempted to rape her, he was treating her with great respect, and she was being feed well. Normally she was feed fast food or leftovers Ron had. "You seem to be treating me rather well. Does this have to do with our deal?" asked Kim.

"What ever are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Don't bullshit with me. As long as I stay your prisoner my parents are safe. I bet you're trying to poison me so that you can go and kill my parents" said Kim.

"Kim, if I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I told you before that I wanted you by my side and I still do" said Kim.

"Like I said before, I would rather stay here and rot than join you" said Kim.

Ron ignored her and continued to talk. "Anyway, I had been thinking for some time now and have decided on something. That deal we made is now null and void" said Ron.

Panic appeared on Kim's face. "You can't do that, we had a deal".

"You misunderstand. I am freeing you parents from the deal. Should you, by some miracle, escape I will not harm you family. That is, if they don't attack me or anything" said Ron.

Kim calmed down, but was still unsure of what Ron was attempting. "I don't know what you are up to but it won't work" said Kim.

"How can you be so sure it will not work when you do not know what 'it' is?" asked Ron as he opened the cell door to give Kim her food.

Kim didn't respond. She started at the tyrant with cold eyes. "He must be up to something sinister. He would not free me from our agreement for no reason" thought Kim.

Ron put the sliver platter on the nearby table and took the lid off. " I hope you enjoy. Prime rib, roasted potatoes and broccoli" said Ron.

Kim had to make sure this wasn't a trap. "How about you do the honors and give the food a taste" said Kim

"I would do no such thing. It would be rude of me to eat your food" said Ron.

"I insist" said Kim sternly.

Ron could see that Kim thought that something was done to the food. "All right, I'll eat a little of each" said Ron. He took a bit out of the prime rib, ate a potato and a piece broccoli. He stood for a few seconds, waiting to see if anything would happen. As Ron knew, he was fine. "See, the only thing this meal might do is give you gas, and I certainly hope that such a thing would not be fatal".

Kim decided it was safe to eat and started gulping down the delicious meal. After finishing the meal and giving out a loud burp, she rubbed her stomach. "That was rather good" said Kim.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, I came down here for more than just to feed you. In three days I will be leaving the castle to attend some business. Since no one else knows of your location and I wish it to stay that way, I will be leaving you some food and supplies in your cell. I would not want you to starve to death while I am away" said Ron.

"How considerate of you" said Kim sarcastically.

"I think so. Is there anything in particular you would like?" asked Ron.

"How about some nitroglycerin?" asked Kim.

Ron forced a smile onto his face. "Ha Ha. Quite clever Kimberly. Tell you what, I let you think it over and you'll tell me tomorrow".

"Sounds good to me" said Kim.

Ron closed the cell door behind him and walked to the elevator to go back to his throne room. He patiently waited for the elevator to bring him up as he though of what he needed to do next. As he exited the elevator he saw the olive skinned henchwoman next to his throne. He walked to her as she stood in silence at his presence. He started coldly into her eyes as he spoke. "What is it Shego?" asked Ron.

"I am sorry to bother you Lord Ron, but there has been word going around that there is a plan to attack the castle. They say It will be happening in three days" said Shego

"Who are 'they'?" asked Ron.

"The citizens. There is word going around that the resistance was going to attack" said Shego.

"I see. Did you happen to interrogate one of the civilians?" asked Ron.

"Monkey Fist, Killigan and DNAmy are currently interrogating the civilian" said Shego.

Ron turned and sat own on his throne and relaxed. "Bring the civilian to me" said Ron.

"Yes, Lord Ron" said Shego as she walked out of the throne room. A few minutes later, Shego and the others came into the throne room with the civilian they were interrogating. "Here is the civilian, Lord Ron"

Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked at his henchman and henchwoman. "Did it take all of you to bring in one civilian?" asked Ron in a threatening tone.

"No Lord Stoppable" said Monkey Fist quickly.

"Leave me and the civilian be" said Ron. The four villains ran out the door as fast as their legs, and hands, could get them. Ron smiled sinisterly seeing his servants running away in fear. He turned his attention to the civilian on the ground. She was a young girl, about the same age as him. She had brown eyes and appeared to be of African American descent. "What is your name girl?"

"My name is Monique and I'm not a girl, I'm a woman" said Monique.

"You, like everyone else, is simply my property, whether you are female or male, rich or poor, strong or weak, I own this world and everyone on it. Now, be a good slave and tell your master what you know of this revolution" said Ron.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Monique.

Ron sighed lightly at the woman's response. Using his armor, he manipulated the energy around him and used in to shock Monique with a huge electrical shock. Monique screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her body. Ron stopped, he did not want to kill her before she answered. "Now, will you tell me what you know about the revolution" said Ron.

Monique coughed as she tried to get up. "What revolution?" said Monique weakly.

Ron electrified Monique again, forcing her to scream so laugh that Ron thought her lungs might pop. Ron stopped and let Monique have a few moments to suffer from the pain. "I do not see why you are being so difficult. I could simply rip the information from your mind and turn you into a vegetable. Tell me what I want to know and you are free to go" said Ron. He had to know how people were stupid enough to let the news spread so that everyone can talk about it out loud. He sent the information directly to the resistance; surely they did not tell everyone about this.

"I was told by some people from the resistance. I was telling one of my friends when your green bitch caught me. Not that it matters, you are going to pay for killing my friend" said Monique heatedly.

"Which friend would that be? It is difficult to keep record of the people either killed by me or by command" said Ron with a sick grin.

"You killed Kim Possible, you sick fuck. She was my best friend and you killed her. You will pay for what you did to her and all the other innocents that you have slaughtered" said Monique as tears poured from her eyes.

Ron did not respond. He smiled at the looks on the faces of the people when their precious Kim Possible was freed. It seemed that the person he sent the information to did not reveal that Kim was still alive and that he knew where to find her in the castle. Ron picked up the sniveling girl by her shirt and looked at her. "Pay, will I? We will see about that". Ron threw her back on the ground and called for Shego.

The olive skinned woman ran through the doors a few seconds later and stood next to her master. "What shall I do with the girl?" asked Shego.

"Show her the front door" said Ron

"You're setting her free?" asked Shego.

"Is that a problem for you?" asked Ron

"O..Of course not. I'm very sorry" said Shego. She pulled the girl up by her arm. "I suggest you hurry up before your master changes his mind". She went through the door with the young woman. A few minutes later she came back and bowed down to Ron. "She has left your castle".

"Good" said Ron.

"If I may be so bold, what are you going to do about the revolution?" asked Shego.

"Nothing. There isn't going to be a revolution. The girl told me that she thought people would begin to rile up if she spread a rumor of a upcoming revolt. I doubt she will be stupid enough to do it again. You may leave me alone now" said Ron.

"Yes Lord Stoppable" said Shego as she left the room.

Ron walked to the large glass window and looked down at the civilians. "That was a close one. If Shego and the others suspected a revolution Kim might not be able to be rescued. Still, I hope her rescue has a few casualties along the way" thought Ron. He went back to his throne to sit, thinking of the fun he is soon going to have.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible. I do own this story.

Chapter 3

The three days had passed. Ron was very happy that he would finally have some fun. Kim was given her food, the planes were being set and his servants were oblivious. It would seem to those who did not know what was going on that Ron was leaving his castle for a few days to go off and terrorize some other part of the world that was his. Things have not been easy; word of an attack on the castle had spread and he had to do punish a lot of people to keep the guard around his castle weak enough for Kim to be rescued. Despite the hassle, it would soon be all worth it, soon enough.

While lost in his thoughts, the green skinned henchwoman approached her lord and master. She got down on one knee and looked down at the ground. "Lord Ron, your plane will be ready in thirty minutes".

Ron turned to the woman and smiled. "Excellent. I hope the citizens in Europe will be as much fun as the people here. Be gone Shego".

Shego got on her feet and walked out of the throne room. Ron walked to a hidden panel in the room. After pressing a few symbols, the wall opened up to reveal duplicates of Ron. They were made specifically so that he could fool his servants into thinking he was in the castle while he went elsewhere. Ron activated the robot; it's opened and it's posture stood straight. "What may I do for you, Lord Stoppable" said the robot in a monotone voice.

"Lord Stoppable is suppose to take the plane in the next half hour to England. You are to take my place on that plane" said Ron

"Yes Master" said the robot. His voice sounded like Ron's this time; anyone would be fooled by the flawless structure of the robot. The robot walked out of the throne room and proceeded to the plan.

Ron adjusted his armor to allow himself to become invisible to the naked eye. He followed the robot to make sure everything would go as plane. The robot made it to plane, where several of Ron's servants were waiting for their master to board. "Welcome Lord Stoppable" said the servants.

"Is my plane ready for departure?" asked the robot.

"We will be ready to leave in twenty minutes" said the pilot.

"I want this plane off the ground in ten" said the robot as it walked on the plane.

"Yes master" said the pilot as he hurried to match his lord's accommodations.

Ron watched everything transpire; he was impressed with himself that the robot was flawless enough to fool his servants. As he watched and waited, he noticed something at the tail of the plane. He walked towards it, undetected by anyone. He flew off the ground to get a closer look at the object on the tail on the plane. It appeared to be an explosive; one of members of the resistance must have been able to sneak in and put it on the plane. "I'm quite impressed. Not only do they want to destroy my castle but they want to kill me. For a bunch of stupid slaves they are quite resourceful" thought Ron to himself as he levitated back to the ground. He would let the bomb go off. It would only destroy the robot, the two pilots and the server, a small price to pay for what needed to transpire for the revolt to happen.

As he walked around he saw the pilots going in the plane. A few minutes the engines were running and was prepared. Fortunately, he had told Shego and others to keep an eye on the castle; he didn't want killed before they could have a little fun. Ron checked his watch. "11:59AM. It seems like things will be picking up very soon" thought Ron.

The door on the plane closed and the people were running away from the plane. The plane went of the runway as soared through the air. Being in the air less than half a minute, the plane exploded into a inferno. As the plane fell from the sky, people from the castle and the town stared in horror as the giant fireball fell from the sky. Everyone in the town below was cheering, knowing that 'Ron' was on the plane. One of the servants looked at the ball of fire that was burning on the ground and started laughing. "He's dead. That bastard is finally dead. We are free". Ron walked to the servant and turned his invisibility off in front of him. The servant stopped laughing and his face turned from joy to fear in a split second. Before the servant could gravel, Ron grabbed him by the throat and twisted his head around several time before ripping his head off. The others screamed in fear and ran back into the castle.

A few moments later, Shego, Monkey Fist, Killigan and DNAmy ran to where their master was. They stared in shock. "Master, you're alive? We thought you were on the plane" said Monkey Fist in utter shock.

"It seems as if you were all mistaken" said Ron.

Before anyone could answer, a tremble was felt throughout the entire castle. Shego and the others looked over the wall, seeing hundreds of civilians attacking the outside of the castle. "Master, the people are trying to break into the castle" said Killigan.

"It seems your gift for pointing out the obvious is quite amazing. How about you fools stop them before I have to kill all of you?" asked Ron darkly.

Shego and Monkey Fist proceeded to the front gate while Killigan and DNAmy went to get their weapons. The robots within the castle went to the front gates to deal with the threat. "Excellent. Hopefully the citizens will do a good enough job being a distraction long enough for Kim to be rescued" thought Ron as he slowly walked back inside the castle towards Kim's cell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really wish I had a window in this damn cell" thought Kim. A few moments ago she heard a loud noise, like something had exploded. Now she heard people screaming loudly. It sounded as if a riot was happening. Her attention was severed from the loud noise outside of the cell when her computer started beeping. She got on and saw that one of the members of the resistance had gotten through to her. She read the message; apparently they were coming for her. Kim was surprised that anyone besides Ron knew where she was. She typed back, telling the messenger that she would be ready. She stood as far away from the wall as she could to make sure she wasn't hurt by falling debris.

A few minutes later the wall came crumbling down. It was hard to see due to the dust, but she could make out two people walking through the broken down wall. "Kimmie?" asked the voice.

As the dust cleared she was able to see the two people clearly: One was a red head that looked just like Kim except for her blue eyes and being older that the teen; the other had brown hair and stood tall. "Mom! Dad!" said Kim as she ran to hug her parents.

"Thank god you are alive" said Mrs. Possible as the family held each other, crying out of happiness.

"Are you ok Kimmie?" asked Mr. Possible.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine" said Kim. She was so relived to see that they were still alive and well. Three years away from her family was the worst thing that could have happened to her.

As the three hugged happily, a loud clap was heard. They all turned around, the color leaving their faces, as they saw Ron staring through the metal bars. "Congratulations. It seems like your family finally came to save you". Ron grabbed the cell door and, using his incredible strength, ripped the door of its hinges. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Mr. Possible turned to his wife. "Anne, get Kim out of here now. I'll deal with this bastard".

"Be careful Jim" said Anne

"Don't do it daddy" said Kim nervously.

"I'll catch up in a minute, now GO" screamed Jim.

The two woman ran as fast as they could out of hole made to save Kim while Mr. Possible stood tall. "It seems like you want to fight me" said Ron. He picked up the cell door and began to rip the metal to pieces. "If I can do this to reinforced steel what hope do you think you have of stopping me?".

Jim didn't respond. He tore his shirt of, revealing multiple bombs on him. "I have no intention of fighting you. I'm going to kill you for all the crimes you have committed against humanity"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I see. Just so you know, while you were ranting, I disabled the bombs".

Jim gulped loudly as he looked at the disabled bombs. "How?" asked Jim weakly.

"You really have no idea who you are up against, do you? I have the ability to manipulate matter, so turning your bombs into duds was an easy task. I see that your attempts at killing both of us has failed, but at least you saved Kim. Before you go, I want you to know this; I have done very malicious things to your little girl since I captured her three years ago" said Ron.

The look on Jim's face turned from fear to rage. He wanted to attack the bastard for what he just said he did, but he knew that he'd be killed in a heartbeat. "I'll make you pay" said Jim

"You're not the first person to say that so wait on line" said Ron as he turned around. Before he left he turned to face Mr. Possible. "Oh Jimmy, one more thing". In a instant, Ron's fist connected Jim's stomach, sending him crashing into the part of the wall that wasn't broken. Ron walked next to him as he started coughing up blood. "Your daughter loved having me in her". Ron laughed as he walked away, leaving Jim to try and get back to his wife and daughter, despite the internal bleeding.

Anne and Kim finally made it to the outside. Kim stared in amazement as the people fought to break into the castle and destroy the one that made their lives such a living hell. "Mom, we have to help them"\ said Kim.

"No. Our prime mission was to save you and get you into hiding." said Anne

"But.." said Kim in protest before being interrupted.

"These people are risking their lives to do what they can to destroy the emperor but they can't win. They'll eventually retreat when things get out of hand and we have to use this time to escape" said Anne

"What about dad?" asked Kim.

"I'm here" said Jim as he walked out onto the street. Anne and Kim stared in shock as they saw his coughing up some blood.

"Oh my god Jim, what happened?" asked Anne

"Bastard punched me in the stomach. I'll be fine, let's go" said Jim as Kim and Anne helped Jim get to their secret location.

Back at the castle, Ron was in his throne room, watching the battle. As expected his minions and robots were providing too much for the civilians to handle. Surprisingly, though, the civilians showed amazing will and determination. Ron decided that it would be best to end this battle before his castle sustained anymore damage. Besides, Kim escaped and that was all he really wanted. He shattered the giant glass window in front of him and lowered himself to the ground using telekinesis. Once one the ground, the battle came to a halt. The minions started in shock that their master had come down in the middle of the fight. Several of the civilians ran at the emperor, hoping to get a piece of him, but they were instantly disintegrated by an energy beam Ron shot at them. The rest of the civilians ran out of the castle in fear and back to their houses. Shego slowly approached her lord and got on one knee. "My lord, it is good to see you. Do you wish for us to go and make the villages suffer?" asked Shego.

Ron sighed heavily. "No, it is alright. Besides, I'll just have to do something tomorrow to remind everyone who I am". Ron turned around to notice on of his minions was missing. He looked around to see a figure lying on the ground, surrounded by several chimeras, He walked over to the body to see an injured DNAmy. "It seems like you were injured during the battle".

"My lord, I am sorry. I failed you" said DNAmy weakly.

"It is all right. You can rest now. Permanently." said Ron as his hand charged up.

Before DNAmy could scream, her body was surrounded by a bright light, reducing her to a skeleton. The chimeras backed away from what was once their creator and master, fearing for their own existence. Shego approached Ron slowly and carefully, not wanting to give him a reason to kill her as well. "Master Ron, why did you kill her? She was a loyal servant of yours and was still able to fight for you".

Ron turned around to face Shego and the others looking at him. He could sense the fear in all of them. Normally, the fear they felt was simply due to his reputation, but they had all witness him kill one of his elite minions. "Listen well; anyone who does have use to me will die. DNAmy was no longer capable of doing battle for me, so she died. She will be replaced, after all, I do need four members for my horseman. The rebels were lucky to have done as much damage as they did, but they will soon realize that they are no match for omnipotence. Now, everyone get back to the castle. I expect repairs to be set up soon" said Ron as he proceeded back to his throne room.

Shego, Monkey Fist and Killigan looked at the remains of their teammate one last time before heading back to the castle. They had to go find people to rebuild the castle. Fortunately, the damage was rather minimal so it would not take long to repair the damage and have the castle back in it's original condition. The servants went back into the castle to continue doing what they had to do in order to keep their lives while the robots went back inside to keep guard.

Ron walked back to his throne room. He looked around, seeing the only damage was the window he broke. He repaired the broken window using his abilities to manipulate matter and sat down on his throne. "The board has been set. The resistance has been given their savior back and I have a worthy opponent to fight. I'll let her recuperate for now. When the time is right, I'll draw her out and defeat her. Once she falls to me, she will see that I am all mighty and join me. I can't wait for that day to come" thought Ron as he relaxed, appreciating the success of his plans.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I do own this story.

Chapter 4

Two days has passed since the attack on Lord Ron's castle. Kim had rested for the most part, having slept comfortably for the first time in three years. Mr. Possible was treated for the internal bleeding caused by the attack by Ron; he was resting while being kept an eye on by others. Mrs. Possible was keeping herself busy by taking care of the twins and making sure things were ready when her daughter and husband woke up from their extended slumber.

Kim began to stare from her long slumber. She sat up and stretched her arms and legs before getting out of bed. She walked around her home; it had been three years, yet nothing major has changed that would distort her from where to go. She walked downstairs to she her mother knitting something. "Hello mom" said Kim

Mrs. Possible looked up and saw her daughter walking down the stairs. She dropped the sweater she was knitting and ran to hug her daughter. "Kim, how are you feeling?".

Kim could feel the tears on her neck as her mother cried. "I feel fine. I must have really been out of it. How's dad?" asked Kim.

"He's fine. He's at the hospital but a few of his friend are keeping an eye on him. I was worried that Ron would put a price on us for helping you but everything is the same" said Anne.

"Nothing at all? Has there been any mention of the attack on him?" asked Kim.

"There was some news stating a few rebels attacking but that's about it. There has been no mention of you escaping" said Anne.

"That's because no one knows that I was still alive. I'm rather sure that Ron convinced everyone that I was dead so no one would try and rescue me. By the way, how did you manage to have the people rile against Ron?" asked Kim.

"We had your friend Monique spread word of the revolt. Unfortunately she was caught but she came back with only a few injuries. I guess she didn't encounter the emperor himself" said Anne.

"How did you get from Washington D.C. to Middleton so fast?" asked Kim.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You passed out before your father and me activated the teleportation belt Wade created for us. It can teleport us anywhere in the world in less than a second. Problem is there is only enough energy for two jumps per belt. Luckily the limit of people who can jump per belt is three" said Anne.

Kim let all this new information be absorbed. The were so many questions Kim wanted to ask her parents about her friends, family, and others she knew. "So mom, what has happened in the last three years since I have been gone?" asked Kim.

A look of sadness began to etch on Anne's face. "Well, some things changed and some stayed the same. Your brothers are currently sophomore's in college at Upperton University. They skipped several grades while you were away. The school was amazed that two fourteen year olds were able to adapt so quickly. Your father and I still have our jobs at the space center and hospital. There has been a new mayor elected here in Middleton" said Anne.

"What about Anna?" asked Kim

"She died last year. She was so distressed after you were gone. She never was the same after the attack on Ron's castle" said Anne.

Kim rubbed her eyes, trying to force the tears back. "It's too bad she didn't know I was still alive" said Kim.

"I doubt that. As depressed as she was, she believed that you were still on this Earth. I don't know why, but she stayed confident about it till her dying day. I think she would be happy to know she was right." said Anne

"I guess your right. How have the people been here in Middleton?" asked Kim.

"Like I said, nothing much has really changed. Things are rather good considering all of us are 'property' of the emperor" said Anne.

Kim pictured the smug look on the bastard that had his way with her all those years. "I hate that guy. He thinks that he could use his abilities to keep everyone under his control. I'm going to stop him" said Kim.

"Kim, you already tried and failed. Miserably. I'm sorry but maybe there are some thing not possible for a Possible" said Anne.

"Mom, I have to try. I'm not going after him right now. I need to train and get back into shape, strategize, and plan how to stop him with the help from the resistance. When is the next meeting?" asked Kim.

Anne smiled weakly. " I guess it's no surprise that there is still a resistance wanting to bring Ron down. The meeting is two weeks from now but if you want you can go meet up with Wade and talk to him. When you get the time maybe you can say hi to some of your friends, but try and be careful. Even though it appears that Ron isn't chasing you, you need to try and stay as concealed as you can" said Anne.

"No big. I just need to work on my look a bit. I definitely need a haircut; maybe I'll dye my hair and use contacts to make my eyes look different" said Kim.

Anne listened to her daughter as she noticed for the first time how long Kim's hair really was. Her hair went past her shoulders and stopped short of her buttocks. Anne remembered when her hair was only slightly past her shoulders before she kept prisoner. "I guess she didn't get barber privileges while being held" thought Anne. She looked closely and noticed that her hair, along with the rest of her, appeared to be rather clean. "Kim, where you given showers while be prisoner?"

"Yeah. It was the weirdest thing. Ron gave me a cell that had a bathroom and a shower, as well as a computer and television. The only thing I did have access to at all times was food, which I had to wait to be given" said Kim.

Anne didn't know why, but hearing this worried her a great deal. Her daughter was held prisoner, yet was treated almost as if she was at a hotel. "Why would that jerk give you all those things despite being his prisoner?" asked Anne.

"I'm not completely sure. He kept saying that I was special and unique, and that he wanted me to join up with him, but I always refused" said Kim.

Before Anne could respond, the front door was opened by two boys. They were chatting among each other, sometimes finishing each other's sentence. As they closed the door and looked the couch their mother was sitting on, they noticed another young woman. The silence between the four lasted several moments while the boys tried to absorb what they saw. "Kim?" asked Jim and Tim in unison.

Kim stood up and started at her brothers. They were no longer half her size, but almost as tall as she was. They still looked alike, the only difference was the different coloring of their shirts. "Hi tweebs" said Kim.

Jim and Tim dropped their books, ran to Kim and hugged her. They became a bit hysterical, believing their sister to be dead for the last three years. "Thank god you're alive. We thought you were killed." said the twins.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. I thought you knew I was here" said Kim.

"Mom told us, but this is the first time we have seen you." said Jim

"It's kind of hard to believe you were still alive without seeing you" said Tim

"Once dad is out of the hospital we'll be a whole family again." said Jim.

"Mom, when will dad be ready to come home?" asked Tim.

"In a few days. How was school you two?" asked Anne

"The same as usual" said Jim

"Nothing big" said Tim

"You know, you two should tell me what you have been up to. It has been a while since I have seen any of your inventions or any other creations you use to make" said Kim.

"If you want, we can show you now" said Jim.

"Come to our room" said Tim as he and his brother began to tug their sister up the stairs.

"All right, I'm coming" said Kim as she tried to keep up with her not so little brothers. Anne simply smiled as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kim looked at the brother's rooms. It had chanced quite a bit but was not what she was expecting. "Nice room, but I would have thought you two would have turned the room in a robotics lab" said Kim.

"No way. We need our room to relax" said Jim.

"Besides, we have the lab in a much better location. Want to see?" asked Tim.

"Sure" said Kim.

Kim walked to the middle of the room, as did the twins. After saying the password, the twins and Kim started going down through the floor. Kim was shocked as she sunk deeper into the ground; the boys were use to this and had not be alarmed. A minute later and 600 feet below the surface, the three siblings were at their desired location. The lights automatically turned on and illuminated the entire lab.

Kim stared in amazement of the multiple inventions and creations around the lab. Robots, lasers, and weapons that she did not recognize. "Wow. This is amazing" said Kim.

"Yeah, we have been busy for the last three years. After you disappeared, dad and the two of us have been doing work on creating weapons to take down the emperor. Wade has also been a big help, he sometimes comes over but prefers to stay home" said Jim.

"We have also been receiving some anonymous help within the resistance. We have been working on ways to disable and destroy the emperor's robots. They are almost indestructible" said Tim.

"I know. From the bastard told me the metal they are made of is stronger than a diamond. The best way to beat them would to be to molecularly destabilize them" said Kim.

The twins looked at their sister as if she was a genius and they were pre-schoolers. "Why did we think of that?" said the twins in unison.

"Well, know that you know, you can build something that can alter matter. That way, you can turn the metal their bodies are made out of into glass or something" said Kim.

"Did you learn anything else that would be useful?" asked Jim.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you another time. It's not like I'm going after Ron now. You know, if you two aren't two busy, there is something I would like you to make" said Kim.

"What is it?" asked Tim.

"I need for you to make some robots that specifically are designed for fighting in multiple hand to hand combat techniques. I haven't fought in so long and I need to get back into shape. If you could create several levels of difficulty that would be great" said Kim.

"Sure thing Kim, we'll get on that later" said Jim.

"How about we give you the grand tour?" asked Tim.

"That would be nice" said Kim. The two young men lead the way as Kim followed around the laboratory. It was gigantic, she was amazed that such a structure could be created within years, much less contain so many amazing devices. After a ten minute tour Kim decided to go back upstairs to get something to eat. She just realized that after sleeping for two days straight she had not eaten anything and was beginning to feel the effects of hunger. She went upstairs while her brothers decided to start working on the design of the robots. She went downstairs and saw her mom continuing knitting. "Mom, did you see the lab the tweebs have?".

"Yes I have. Your father and brothers spend quite a lot of time working down there, probably building robots and other inventions. Would you like something to get?" asked Anne.

"That would be great. I haven't eaten anything in the last two days" said Kim.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour but if you want you can go snack on something in the kitchen" said Anne.

"Ok" said Kim. She went into the kitchen and at lightly, at least in her opinion. When finished she went back into the living room and sat next to her mom. "So mom, what do you think we should do about my features?" asked Kim.

Anne put her knitting down and examined her daughter. "Well, first of all, we need to give you a trim. I think your hair would look good a little past your shoulders rather than being near your hip. I think dyeing your hair a different color would be smart to do; no one will recognize you as a blonde or with brown hair. When I have a chance tomorrow I'll try and get you colored contacts to hide your eyes. Perhaps blue or brown would work best" said Anne.

"Whatever you think will do the best job hiding who I am. The fewer people who can recognize me, the better" said Kim.

"I agree. Later we'll go to the bathroom and I'll trim your hair. Once you look different enough to go outside you can go to a hair stylist to fix up any mistakes I may make" said Anne

"Thanks" said Kim. For the next hour, Kim and her mother talked about what they were going to do. Kim had mentioned wanting to see Monique, Wade, and a few others that she had not seen in three years.

Anne got up to get dinner out of the oven as soon as it began to beep, signifying the meal was done. Kim followed her mother, curious what she was going to eat. She noticed it was meatloaf, but the way if was modeled it looked like a brain. Kim remembered when she was younger, seeing the meal look like this made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but now it doesn't seem like such a big deal. While Anne was setting up the table, she asked Kim to get her brothers ready for dinner. She went up to their room, but heard a familiar voice coming from the other side. "I'll be home in a day or two boys. The others still need me and the project isn't ready yet" said the male voice.

"Ok. Try and be home soon" said the twins.

"I will. Just make sure Kim does not know. I'll talk to you two later. Tell your mother I said hi" said the voice as he disconnected.

Jim and Tim closed their video phone and opened the door to leave their room, only to see their sister standing in their way. "Hi sis" said the twins.

"Hi yourself. Who were you two talking to?" asked Kim.

"Nobody" said the twins

"Don't lie to me. You were talking to dad, weren't you?" asked Kim.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before putting their heads down. "Yes" said the twins.

"Are you two going to tell me why Dad didn't want to me to know he was working on some project and that he wasn't in the hospital?" asked Kim.

Tim decided to speak up first. "Dad and some other scientist are working on some weaponry, specifically created to be used against Ron".

"Seeing what he had used a few days ago, Dad and the others have been busy working almost non stop" said Jim.

"I don't understand why he didn't want me to know this. It's not like I'm going to attack Ron now, just because I know weapons are being built" said Kim

"Kim, we were not their when mom and dad rescued you. Based on how dad looked when we last saw him, something very bad must have happened. He never has been away from home for so long just to work on something" said Tim

"He was probably worried that you would try and go after Ron again. He really was upset for the last three years. He became more distant and rarely spoke up. He focused mostly on building all forms of weapons to get back at the emperor, as you saw in the lab" said Jim.

Kim thought about what the twins had said. She never fully assumed how her disappearance could have so negatively affected her family. "All right then. Come on down, dinner's ready" said Kim to the twins. As they ran downstairs, Kim wondered what her father was up to and what would have caused him to want to work so much harder since she was rescued.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim Possible. I do own this story.

Chapter 5

Over the next two days, Kim had began to change her physical appearance in more than one way. Her mother trimmed her hair the best she could, leaving it just long enough to pass the shoulders. Kim decided that she would dye her hair brown; brown hair would look less suspicious since her brothers and father had brown hair. Anne picked up a pair of bluish-gray contacts for her daughter, so that she could hide her green eyes. Kim had eaten a great deal of food, she has had seconds on every major meal time and would snack often. She was beginning to look less frail and more like the woman she was last time she was home with her family.

Kim had waited for her father to come home. She needed to confront him about what had happened when he was alone with the emperor and why he felt he needed to keep his whereabouts secret from her. Her mother and brothers were out shopping while she stayed home. She no longer looked like the Kim Possible that others would have recognized, but she still thought it wise to avoid going outside unless it was necessary.

Flipping through the channels, Kim began to think back to her years in high school; Monique, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, all the friends and acquaintances she knew before she fell to the emperor's might. Kim really wanted to see Monique as soon as she got the chance, but she had to make sure that she did not get her mixed up with anything bad. She already felt bad dragging her family into her problem, and she did not want others to suffer because of her. She would wait until her parents were home so that they may call Monique and her family.

After flipping through hundreds of channels, Kim finally lost her patience. She got off the couch and walked to the closet. She grabbed a hat, put on a pair of sun glasses, and walked out of the house. She knew that she shouldn't go out if she did not have to, but she was being to feel like she was still a prisoner of the emperor. Kim was confident that her alterations to her features would be enough to fool anyone who did not give her a full inspection. She got into the spare car her parents had and began to drive. Hopefully she would not have to worry about being pulled over; not only had her driver's license expired over two years ago, but she would be recognized by the picture that she was the escaped prisoner of the emperor.

Looking around the town, she did not notice anything too different from the last time she was home. True, there were the emperor's minion's around, but they appeared to be no more than watchdogs. The police would follow orders from the minion's if they something from them, otherwise the police would do what they always do, protect the public. People were going on with their daily lives; you would not know that the people were under the rule of a heartless dictator by the way they were acting.

Kim decided to go to the mall. She always loved to go shopping, and she was curious to see what the newest fashions were. She arrived at the mall several minutes later. Kim noticed how the structure of the mall had expanded, other than that it didn't appear to go through many noticeable changes since she had been there last. She walked into the mall after parking her car, walking in the direction of where Club Banana was, if it still existed. Fortunately, it was still around and had all the newest designs. She wondered through the store, admiring the many types of outfits that the store offered. She didn't have enough money on her to buy anything, but she still enjoyed looking. As she looked at the designer pants, a worker walked up to her. "Do you need any help with anything?" asked the worker.

Kim turned around to face the worker. To her surprise, it was one of her closest friend from before she was captured. She had not looked much different from her senior year in high school. "Monique?" asked Kim

"That is my name. Do I know you?" asked Monique

Kim grinned slightly and whispered softly. "It's no surprise you don't recognize me. I have changed quite a bit since the last time you saw me alive" said Kim.

Monique's face began to soften as she realized who she was looking at. "Kim?" asked Monique

"The one and only" said Kim.

Monique stood still for a few moments, but then, without warning gave her a big hug. Luckily no one else was in the store at the moment, otherwise they might have gotten wind of who the mystery customer was. "Kim, I thought you were dead. What happened to you?" asked Monique.

"It's a long story. Listen, how about you come over to my house later and we can talk. I have been meaning to contact you and meet up with you again" said Kim

"That sounds great. I have to say, you look good with brown hair. Still, green eyes match you better than blue" said Monique.

"I know. What are you doing still working here?" asked Kim

"I'm the manager of Club Banana in Middleton and Upperton stores. I go to the stores during the week and make sure everything is going well. I even lend a hand with the customers if I have the time. It was lucky that I decided to see if you needed a hand" said Monique.

"It was. Give me a call later, I'm sure my parents would love to see you again. If you do call, make sure you ask for Mrs. Possibles niece, just to be safe." said Kim.

"Sure. Take care" said Monique as Kim left the store.

Kim drove back home, wanting to see if her father had finally returned to the house. She needed to confront him and find out why he was so busy with his work. From Jim and Tim had told her, something must have happened between her father and Ron while they were alone after Kim's parents helped rescue her.

As she arrived outside her house, she saw another car already in the driveway. She parked her car and walked into her home. After walking to the kitchen, she saw her father looking through the refrigerator. "Hello daddy" said Kim

Mr. Possible turned around quickly to face his daughter. "Kimmie-cub, how are you feeling?" asked her father.

"Not bad. How about you? I was told by mom that you were in the hospital" said Kim

"Yeah, that bastard attacked me. I had some internal bleeding and a few bruised ribs. Other than that I'm fine. I'm sorry that I was away for so long. Your mother and the other doctors wanted to make sure I was healthy enough to go home" said James.

Kim folded her arms and continued to stare at her father. James began to look a bit tense at the way his daughter was glaring at him. "Did you happen to be doing anything else while you were gone, besides being treated?" asked Kim

"Like what?" asked James.

"Oh, I don't know, like working with others to create a weapon against the emperor" said Kim

"You make that sound like a bad thing" said James

"It wouldn't be, but it would be rude to deceive your daughter by telling her something different while everyone else knows the truth." said Kim.

James knew that his secret was up. Denying it any longer would only make things more difficult in the future. "Kim, you have to understand, I didn't tell you what I was doing because…" said James before being interrupted by Kim

"Because what daddy? You think I would run off to where you where working, steal some of your weapons, and attempt to stop the emperor by myself?" asked Kim

"No, that's not it" said James.

"Then why did you not tell me the truth?" asked Kim

James sat down on the chair near the table. He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "Kim, when you first attacked the emperor and lost, I automatically assumed the worst. Fearing that you were dead, I worked with other scientist in creating weaponry to take down the emperor. When I heard that you were still alive by the other resistance members, I was overjoyed. However, before your mother and I left, I had several dark thoughts. You were alive physically, but what had happened to you in the last three years? When I came face to face with Ron, my worst fears had been confirmed. He told me something that caused me to feel a level of hatred I never thought possible. Several of the scientist and me were finishing creating the ultimate weapon to use against the emperor, and after what he had said, I needed to make sure it was finished and done correctly. Kim, the reason I did not tell you the truth was not due to a lack of trust in you, but a lack in faith in myself. I let my anger turn me into the monster that I was so focused on destroying; I couldn't let you see me as I was until I got it out of my system. I know that you are angry and me and I don't blame you, but I hope you can forgive me for deceiving you." said James

Kim stared at her father as he poured his soul to his daughter. When he finished, Kim simply stared at him for a minute, not saying anything or moving. Finally, Kim walked up to her father and hugged him in the chair he was in. "I forgive you daddy. I'm just glad that you are ok" said Kim

James hugged his daughter back. "Thank you Kim. I promise, I won't hide secrets from you like this again. I just didn't want to see me as I was" said James.

Kim stopped hugging her father and looked into his eyes. "Dad, what was it that Ron said that angered you so much?" asked Kim

"Kim, I would rather not talk about it" said James.

"Please?" asked Kim. She used the puppy dog pout on her father; she needed to know what Ron had said that would cause her father to become so enraged.

James ran his hand through his hair. "He said 'your daughter loved having me in her'" said James.

Kim face went blank; she was able to understand why her father had done what he had done. He was probably worried about this three years ago; Ron kept her alive to torture her, but also because she had potential that he did not want to pass up. Having her father's fears being confirmed by the emperor drove James temporarily off the edge. "I'm sorry daddy" said Kim

"You have no reason to be sorry, this is all that bastard's fault. He'll pay soon, not just for what he has done to you, but for all the people he has hurt" said James.

"When that time comes, I want to be able to help you" said Kim

James stood from his chair and looked down at his daughter. She was only about two inches smaller, but he always say her as being he little girl. "If I were to forbid you, would it do any good?" asked James.

"Honestly, no" said Kim

James stood up to face his daughter. Sighing lightly, he spoke to her. " I suggest you start training again; you'll have be in top physical shape when the time comes if you want to succeed" said James.

"Ok" said Kim

Kim and her fathered hugged again; the front door was opened and three people entered the house to see a father and daughter being happily together. "James, you're home?" asked Anne while the twins ran to greet their father.

James separated from his daughter and looked at the twins happily. He could see that they were worried that he would be upset for allowing Kim to fin out the truth. "It's ok you two, I have told Kim the truth" said James.

"What 'truth'?" asked Anne

"The truth about what I have been doing the last few days, as well the things I have been doing for the last three years" said James

Anne walked up to her daughter, looking at her with a serious face. " Can you forgive all of us for what we did?" asked Anne

"Of course, you only did what you all thought was best for me. Jut don't do it again, ok?" asked Kim

"Sure, I think we can do that. Now, what you like for dinner tonight?" asked Anne

"You know what I haven't had in a while that I would like? Can we order some tacos?" asked Kim

"Tacos?" said the family in surprise.

"Yeah, for some reason I feel like having a couple of tacos and some nachos" said Kim

The family looked at each other for a moment before agreeing. "All right then, tacos it is. I know this great place about twenty minutes from here. Anne, order what we'll have while I go drive there" said James as he got ready to leave.

As Kim her mother get the phone book out to order, she could not help but wonder what was going on in the emperor's head, especially in regards to recapturing her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat on his throne, waiting for an expected call from a special someone. Shego walked into the throne room with a cell phone. "Lord Ron, a call from your agent" said Shego.

Ron took the phone and waved Shego off. As she left the throne room Ron opened the phone. "Lord Stoppable, I am reporting to tell you that I have seen Kim Possible in Middleton" said the agent.

Ron smiled at the news. "How did she appear to you?" asked the emperor.

"Physically, she appeared well. She has apparently undergone some changes to hide her appearance" said the agent

"Such as?" asked Ron

"Her hair is shorter and is now dyed brown, her eye color is now brown, probably due to colored contacts, and she is appears more filled in rather than being skinny and frail" said the agent.

"That's good to hear. Do you have anything else to report?" asked the emperor.

"No, I will keep you updated as soon as I find out anything new. I will visit her home

tomorrow, maybe I can find out what her father and the other resistance members have been doing" said the agent.

"Excellent. Report back when you have anything new" said Ron as he hung up the phone. Ron continued to smile; his plans were going as scheduled and the pieces were being set into motion. He would soon be able to convince Kim that only by joining him will see be able to protect those she cares for. It was only a matter of time.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I do own Kim Possible

Chapter 6

Kim slept peacefully in her bed; the twins were at school and her parents were at their respective jobs. As she breathed in and out softly, she was awaken by a loud ringing. She picked the phone and spoke into it, but soon realized that the noise was coming from elsewhere. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to see who was at the door once she recognized the sound as the doorbell. As she opened the door, Kim gasped at the sight she had seen. Out of all the people she had wanted to see, she had not expected her to actually visit. "Bonnie?" asked Kim

"Hi. This is the Possible residence, correct?" asked Bonnie

"Yes, it is" said Kim

"I have heard that Kim has recently been recovered from the grasp of the emperor. When you see her, can you tell her that I dropped by" said Bonnie.

Kim didn't immediately answer; something about Bonnie seemed a bit out of place, even for her. "Uh, ok. I will tell her when she comes home" said Kim

"Ok then" said Bonnie turned around to leave. As Kim began to close the door, Bonnie turned around and looked at Kim again. "Excuse me, what is your name?"

"My name? It's Nina Destructable. I'm the niece of Mrs. Possible" said Kim

"Really? For some reason you look a lot like Kimberly, except for the brown hair and blue eyes" said Bonnie

"Really? Thanks for the compliment" said Kim

"Well, tell Kim to call me when she comes home" said Bonnie as she walked away.

Kim closed the door behind her and locked up. She lay down on the couch, just realizing what she had done. For some reason, she could not bring herself to tell Bonnie that she was Kim. Maybe it was the years of bad tension between them that lead to this, but whatever the reason, she felt that Bonnie's visit was not just to visit an old schoolmate. She got off the couch and walked back to her room to get her phone. As soon as she got in, her phone began to ring. She picked up and answered. "Hello?" asked Kim

"Hello, is Mrs. Possible's niece there?" asked the person on the phone.

"Yes, this is her" said Kim

"Hi, my name is Monique. I was told by your aunt that it was ok for me to drop by around 1 if that's ok with you" said Monique

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. I'll see you then Monique" said Kim as she hung up. It was kind of strange for the two of them to speak in code, but she knew that it was necessary for them to be careful of what they say on the telephone. Kim had no idea what type of bugs could have been implanted into phones to make sure anything said that would either interest the emperor or be a threat against him.

Kim decided to go back to bed; she didn't want to go outside and risk being found out and there was only so much one could do inside a house with no one else around. As she was about to lie down, she realized something. The tweebs had given her the access needed to get to the labs they had set up underground. She got out of bed and went to the tweebs room. Accessing the entrance to the lab, she traveled down to where her brothers and father had been working. As the elevator finally reached the laboratory, the lights turned on, illuminating the entire lab. She remembered seeing most of the stuff around, but she did not actually see what any of it did. Having nothing to do, she decided to test out several of the devices that had been created.

"I am so dead" thought Kim as she looked at the lab. Using several of the devices, she had unintentionally caused a bit of damage to he lab. Not only that, but she ended up breaking two of the devices; one of them overloaded when she was using it and another was destroyed from the blast of laser that fired beams of intense light, seemingly able to cut through almost anything. Normally, Kim wouldn't have been too worried, her brothers would do all sorts of destructive things and would barely get anything worse than a reminder not to do something dangerous in the house. However, since all these devices were meant to be used against the emperor, Kim was worried that the family would really be angry at her. Deciding to get out before she did anything that would get her trouble, she walked towards the elevator. On her way, she noticed something interesting. She walked towards the item; it was not like all the other inventions, which were either lasers or other destructive devices. It was a mostly white suit with a few blue strips on it. It did not look too threatening, but looks could be deceiving and she wasn't going to touch it, for now.

Taking the elevator back up to her brother's room, she decided to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead. She wanted to look nice when she saw Monique. As she began to take her clothes off, she began to feel nauseous. Lifting up the toilet seat, she got on her knees and began to vomit. She continued to vomit on and off for a few minutes, after which she feel on to the ground and laid on her back. Kim took deep breaths and tried her best to stay calm. The dizziness was decreasing, but was not gone yet. Regaining most of her composure, she got up, flushed the toilet, and chugged some mouthwash. While rinsing her mouth, she turned the water on and plugged the bottom of the tub; a bath is just what she needed right now. Spitting out the mouthwash, she stepped into the tub an sat down, letting the warm water calm her down. While relaxing, she tried to think why she suddenly got sick. She assumed that it must have either been the tacos she had last night or the guilt she had for what she did in the lab.

Once finished with her bath, she dried off and got ready for the day ahead, not that there was much to do inside the house. She turned on the television; unfortunately, there was a special announcement from the emperor about how taxes were going up again. The worst was that he looked jubilant about charging the people more so that he can watch them suffer more.

She shut the television off, not wanting to see the smug look on the monster that made her life a living hell, an walked into the kitchen. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she began to eat. As she finished off her breakfast, a thought struck her. She ran to her room, picked up her cell phone, and dialed her moms' number. After a few seconds a voice was heard from the other side. "Hello?" asked Anne.

"Hi, it's me" said Kim. To her surprise, the phone was hung up on the other side. Kim was about to try and call her mom when she realized what she tried to do. She put her phone on the table near her and sat down on the couch: if she had told her mom about the Bonnie incident, she would have revealed that she was at the Possibles residence. She should have known better; the emperor probably has every telephone wire on the planet bugged in case anyone says something that might sound like a threat to his power. After berating herself for a few minutes, Kim decided to start getting back into shape. Fortunately, her parents did not touch any of her stuff while she was gone and was able to use the equipment Wade made for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, several of the looked at Anne curiously. "Anne, are you ok?" asked one of the doctors.

"Yeah, why?" asked Anne

"It's just the way you hung up on the person you were talking to. Who was it?" asked the doctor.

"It was just a wrong number" said Anne. The doctors didn't seem to believe her but didn't question on anymore. As they walked away, Anne wondered what was so important that Kim would risk being discovered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After working on her balance for about an hour, Kim decided to get ready for her appointment with Monique. Having only 15 minutes to get ready, she cleaned herself up a bit; a little makeup, some deodorant, and a quick change in clothes. The workout had left her exhausted due to her being is such poor physical shape. "I really need to start working out more. I barely can stand on my hands for more than thirty seconds without falling. I was able to keep my balance for at least five minutes before being captured" thought Kim to herself as she finished up.

As Kim walked downstairs, the doorbell ran. Opening the door, Kim saw her friend Monique standing outside, holding two bags that has the Club Banana logo on it. "Come inside Monique" said Kim cheerfully.

"Don't mind if I do, Nina" said Monique

As Monique walked in, Kim realized what had just been said. She walked in front of Monique, preventing her from going any further. "What did you just call me Monique?" asked Kim

"I called you Nina. Isn't that you secret name?" asked Monique.

"Where did you hear me say that name?" asked Kim

"I didn't hear it from you. I encountered Bonnie earlier and she told me that someone by the name of Nina Destructible was at the Possible residence, so I assumed that was your cover name" said Monique.

Kim seemed a bit unsure whether to believe her or not; Bonnie was never one to speak to Kim or her friends; still, three years has passed and things must have changed. "All right then, just don't do that again. I was beginning to think you may have been spying on me or something" said Kim

"Me? Spy on you? Kim, I doubt anyone could stand ten feet away from you and you wouldn't notice. I sure all those kung fu skills you have make you a master of detection" said Monique

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess I'm being too suspicious of anyone who isn't family. I mean, first Bonnie comes to my house looking for me, and then you use a name I just made up in front of Bonnie. With the emperor still looking for me, it's hard not to be paranoid" said Kim

"I see your point. Sorry about that. Anyway, not that we can put that behind us, I brought you some gifts" said Monique

Kim looked at the bags that Monique was holding. "Let me guess? Clothes from Club Banana?" asked Kim

"How did you know?" said Monique with a slight sarcasm.

"I think the logo on the bags were a big help" said Kim as the two girls laughed. Wanting to know what Monique got her, Kim decided to go try on. Monique offered her personal opinion, which Kim accepted, knowing that Monique was always aware of what was popular and if a design worked for a person.

Kim spent over an hour mix and matching the clothes Monique got her; it has been so long since Kim had done this, she wanted to enjoy the feeling of trying on different styles of clothing as if she was at the mall. Once she had finishing trying all the clothes, she thanked Monique for being so thoughtful. "It's no big. I don't think you were able to do much shopping while you were a prisoner" said Monique

Kim's face grimaced at the thought of what she had to endure those three years. "No, I wasn't" said Kim

Monique sensed the negative aura around Kim as she thought about what had happened in prison. She didn't want to upset Kim, but Monique had to know what happened to her for all those years she, and the rest of the world, thought Kim was dead. " Listen, if you don't want to talk about your time as his prisoner I'll understand. It's just, all those years I thought you suffered, maybe getting it off your chest would help get the anger out" said Monique

"I appreciate the concern, but I haven't told anyone yet and I don't intend on it for some time. Sorry" said Kim

"It's ok. Listen, I have to get back to the store. If you want, we can hang out again real soon. I hope your parents don't mind me coming over" said Monique.

"I doubt they'll mind, especially since you helped in getting me free" said Kim

"I didn't do that much, just helped with the distractions" said Monique

"Well, I still appreciate it. Take care" said Kim as she hugged her friend goodbye. Monique left the house to get back top her job as Kim closed the door behind her, wondering how her parents will react.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how is Kimmy doing" said Ron.

The agent stood in the shadows making it impossible to see anything except for one of the legs, which was in the light. "She appears well. It seems that she has started using the alias 'Nina Destructible' in the presence of others" said the agent.

"Really? How nice of her to make things fun. I do not want Kim, her family or friends harmed yet, understand?" asked Ron forcefully

"Of course Lord Stoppable. Still, if I may be so bold, why is it that you wish for Mrs. Possible to become strong enough to fight you, possibly even defeat you?" asked the agent

Ron raised an eyebrow at the agent; never has he heard any of officers openly stated the possibility of him being defeated. Instead of striking the agent down, Ron laughed loudly, making the agent uncomfortable. "I will spare you, this time, but be advised, saying such things can lead to most unfortunate things" said Ron

"Forgive me master, it will not happen again" said the agent.

"Make sure it doesn't. Now leave me, I wish to be alone" said Ron. The agent left the emperor alone, still wondering what Ron had planned for Kim. The agent could not understand why the emperor desired to continue this cat and mouse game. Whatever the reason, the agent would follow orders given; dying for one's foolishness was not wise.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kim Possible. I do own this story though.

Chapter 7

For the last week, Kim has been quite busy in her attempts to prepare herself for the emperor. Attending the resistance meeting with her family, she became reacquainted people she has not seen for quite some time, such as Wade. Monique and, to Kim's surprise, Bonnie were also members of the resistance, having a strong desire to want to end the tyranny that plagued the planet. Monique wanted to get revenge for they had done to her best friend; Bonnie, however, did not care for Kim's welfare. Her mother was killed by one of Ron's agents for being outside past curfew; Bonnie's hate for the emperor was so great she was willing to help Kim to get back at him. Kim had her doubts about Bonnie's loyalty, but kept her thoughts to herself; she did not want to cause trouble with the resistance members over a feeling she had.

Currently, Kim was training as if there was no tomorrow. With the help of her father and brother, her training was progressing better than she had anticipated. Jim and Tim were not very happy at what their sister did to some of their devices last week; still, they did not appear to be that angry. Kim assumed that it was just the opportunity they needed to build new and improved versions of the devices. Using the battle suit her brothers and father made, she was performing feats she could never have accomplished on her own. Her reflexes, strength, speed and endurance had reached nearly superhuman status while wearing the suit. The best thing about the suit, in Kim's opinion, was that in allowed her to manipulate matter and energy just like Ron was able to.

Finishing her workout against the drones her brothers created, the suit was deemed a success; the drones didn't stand a chance against Kim with her new found abilities. "It seems like the suit can handle about anything. Those drones you just destroyed were duplicates of the robots used to protect the emperor" said Jim

"What's more impressive is that you barely even relied on the suit's ability to manipulate molecules to break the robots down. You seem ready to beat up the emperor" said Tim..

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I'm still a way off before I can go storming the castle again" said Kim

"That's true, but you have still made excellent progress. Why don't you take off the suit and take a bath? The boys and me are going to see what else can be done to improve the suit" said her father.

"Ok" said Kim. Once removing the suit, she took the elevator upstairs and went into the bathroom. As she began to take off her bra and underwear, she began to get nauseous. "Why do I keep getting so nauseous all the time? I doubt those tacos are still running through my body wrecking havoc" thought Kim as she lifted the toilet seat, getting ready to vomit. Twenty minutes passed and nothing happened; Kim put the toilet seat down and started the shower, grumbling about how annoying it was feeling nauseous repeatedly.

Finishing up her shower, Kim dried herself off and got put on some of the clothes Monique got her. Kim walked downstairs to she her mom making a call; from the sounds of it, the call was probably to the hospital where she worked. Walking to the kitchen, Kim fell on her knees, causing her mother to throw the phone aside. Kneeling beside her daughter, Anne asked her daughter if she was ok. In response, Kim puked on the floor, causing Anne to call for her husband. With no one responding, Anne helping get her daughter to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Kim stopped puking and Anne helped her daughter out of the bathroom and sat her down on the couch. She quickly examined Kim, seeing if there was any skim alterations or any other signs of what may have caused Kim to get so sick. "Kim, are you all right? Have you felt odd in the last few days?" asked Anne

"Odd in what way?" asked Kim.

"Have you been feeling feverish, weak, nauseous, had any chills?" asked Anne

"No. I mean, I did feel nauseous a couple of times in the last week and have thrown up several times, but I assumed that it was the tacos I ate" said Kim.

"Hmm, maybe you have a stomach virus. If you do, there is nothing that can be done but let it run it's course and drink plenty of fluids; still, a few test to be safe would be wise" said Anne.

"Mom, you know I can't leave the house" said Kim

"Who said anything about leaving the house. I'll do the test myself" said Anne.

Kim looked at her mom as if she had lost her mind. "You do remember that you are a brain surgeon? Looking at my brain won't help much" said Kim.

"I may be a brain surgeon, but I know how to help my patients with other problems they might have. When I go to the hospital later I'll pick up some things. For now, you'll have to settle for some peppermint tea" said Anne as she went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Anne came back with a cup of peppermint tea, which she gave to her daughter. "Thanks mom" said Kim as she took the tea. Anne went back into the kitchen while Kim turned on the television while drinking her tea.

Changing the channels, Kim stopped flipping though the channels at a major announcement made. "For those who have not seen the news earlier, the emperor has made a major announcement: Anyone who gives information of the whereabouts of the escapee Kim Possible will be awarded one million dollars. The emperor has also said that anyone who can bring Kim Possible to him alive and unharmed will be awarded one billion dollars and will have immunity to almost any crime they commit" said the television announcer.

Kim was not aware that she had dropped her cup on the floor while listening to announce; her mother's words did not reach through to her the first few attempts at her attempt at communicating with her daughter. "He's coming for me" said Kim

"What are you talking about Kimmie?" asked Anne, who had not heard the announcement.

"Ron; he has a bounty on me. He said that he will give a million dollars to whoever can give information on me and a billion dollars for whoever can bring me in" said Kim

"Well, it's a good thing only a few people know where you are, and they're all trustworthy" said Anne.

"I'm not so sure of that" said Kim

"What do you mean?" asked Anne

"I have a bad feeling about Bonnie. A few days after I was rescued she came looking for me; I was already wearing my color contacts and had my hair dyed, so she didn't recognize me. I think she may be working for Ron as an undercover agent or something" said Kim

"Kim, Bonnie is not a double agent. You may not like her, but she is valuable member of the resistance and has been helping out ever since her mom was killed by Ron's agents. You need to have a little more faith in who you mother allows in the resistance" Anne.

Kim wanted to say something to defend her case, but she was not sure what else to say. Her mother seemed confident in Bonnie and would not hear a word against her being trustworthy. "So mom, when is the next meeting?" asked Kim.

"Why?" asked Anne

"Dad an the twins have almost perfected the new weapons and I have gotten back into shape. I want to discuss when would the best time for an assault against Ron" said Kim.

"Kim, you have just been rescued not too long ago. Why would you want to risk an attack on the emperor now?" asked Anne.

"I have no intention of attacking the emperor now. I just think It would be wise for us to remind that bastard there are still people in this world who want him dead and will not stop at anything to achieve this goal" said Kim.

Anne smiled at seeing her daughters determination. "I am not sure, but I'll tell you as soon as I find out. It is going to be some time before an assault on Ron can be done, and you should use every possible moment to either get in shape or help you father and brother with their devices" said Anne.

As Kim's mother walked away, Kim had an idea that would require the help of her father and brother. She giggled as she ran upstairs to help her family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in his throne, playing a game of chess against a Deep Blue robot, Ron sighed. He has not been happy wit the poor results he has received in regards to information about Kim. He did not expect anyone to actually turn her in, but he had expected that someone would have been able to give him some information in regards to where they though she was currently hiding. That way, he could have killed them for there insolence of giving him information he already knew.

After winning is fifth game in a row, he pushed the robot out of his way and walked to the large glass window. As he stared down at peasants, a servant came rushing into the throne room. "Master, we are under attack" yelled the servant.

Without looking, he pointed his finger at the man and fired a beam through his head, The corpse fell to the ground; blood began to pour out of the hole through his brain. "Why is it so hard for people to remember not to come into the throne room?" thought Ron to himself.

Moments later, another servant cam running into the throne room. "Master, Kim Possible is here, and she is wrecking the castle" said the servant.

His hand still extended, Ron was about to kill the servant until what was said by the servant was fully registered. He turned around and walked towards the servant. "Where is she?" demanded Ron.

"She is on the level floor, my lord, fighting your elite warriors" said the servant. Before he was able to say or do anything else, Ron broke the servants' neck and tossed the body aside. "I need smarter servants" said Ron as he walked through the door. He walked downstairs to the level floor, hearing loud noises along the way. Arriving at the bottom floor, Ron watched as Kim fought of Shego, Monkey Fist, and Killigan at the same time. The three villains looked exhausted, but kept fighting, knowing that failure mean death for them, as it did for DNAmy.

Before Kim was able to deliver and blow that would have likely killed Shego, Ron blasted the ground in front of Kim, causing her to jump back. Shego, Monkey Fist, and Killigan looked at the direction of their master; they got down on their knees as begged to be forgiven as Ron walked in their direction. To their surprise, the master walked pass them and stopped a few feet in front of Kim, who was smiling as the sight of Ron. "Surprised to see me?" asked Kim.

Ron smiled slightly at the confidence Kim was displaying. "A little. I thought it would have taken you longer to be strong enough to face me" said Ron.

"I guess you were wrong. How about I give you some payback for all the hell you have put me through?" asked Kim.

Ron stood his ground, not moving an inch. "Bring it".

Kim ran at Ron, throwing a series of punches at the emperor. Ron easily evaded the attack, attacking as if Kim was beneath his notice. Kim began to attack with some well place kicks, forcing Ron to take the fight a bit more seriously. For several minutes, Kim was attacking Ron with such fury that the emperor's elite fighters began to think that Ron was outmatched. However, in the blink of an eye, Ron was able to grab Kim by her leg and throw her aside. "I will admit, you have become quiet formidable in such a short time. You have been fighting me for several minutes nonstop, and yet, you are not even breathing heavily. If I did not know any better, I would think that you were a robot of sorts".

Kim did not speak. She got back on her feet and ran at Ron, throwing a punch that might have knocked his head off. Unfortunately for Kim, Ron scouted the attack and grabbed her arm. As Kim tried to twist away, Ron pulled the arm and ripped it right out of its' socket. Kim did not scream, there was no need for her to. "Just as I thought. I knew it was too soon for the real Kim to try and attack me" said Ron.

Sparks shot out of where Kim's arm was moments ago. She ran at Ron again, only to have her head knocked off her body. The head rolled onto the ground, as the body crumbled onto the floor. Ron walked up the head, seeing the life drain out of it. "You may have defeated this unit" said the robot; it's voice sounding more mechanical, " but this is only the beginning. You will be defeated, and your rule will come to an end". Without warning, the body of the robot exploded, filling the room with flames.

Once the flames cleared, Ron and his fighters were alive, protected by a force field that covered them. Ron stared at where the robot was moments ago. "It seems that Kim is still far from ready to fight me herself. Still, it's good to see that she is so willing to do what it takes to stop me" thought Ron. He turned his back from the smoldering remains of the robot, turning his attention to his fighter. "I expect the damages caused by 'Kim' to be fixed by tomorrow, understand?" asked Ron. Shego, Monkey Fist, and Killigan shook their heads and ran out of the room to find people to repair the room. Ron simply smiled to himself as he walked back to his throne room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn it" said Jim and Tim in unison. They could no longer see what was happening, which they knew meant that the robot self destructed.

"No cursing boys" said their father, who wanted to say something inappropriate as well after seeing what had happened. He turned his attention to Kim, who he thought would have been the most disappointed. Instead, he found her smiling. "Kim, you did see what happened to the robot, right?".

"Yes, it was destroyed" said Kim

"So why are you smiling" said her father.

"Because it gave us the information we need" said Kim The three men looked at each other, obviously confused. Kim sighed and began to explain what she meant. " The robot showed us how fought and what needs to be done to upgrade the next robot you three create. Not only that, but you can recreate the robot he destroyed so that I can become stronger as well. I'll get stronger with each robot the emperor destroys".

Kim's brothers and father seemed to have understood; they went back to working on another robot and discussing better features. Kim left the guys to themselves, wanting to work on what needed to be done for her success in the near future.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kim Possible. However, I do own this story

Chapter 8

Two months passed since the Possible's first attempt at stopping the emperor. Using advanced machinery, such as Nanotechnology and mimetic poly-alloy, the robots built to attack the emperor became more powerful after every defeat. Though most of the Possibles were greatly upset at failing to kill the emperor, Kim always smiled, saying that they simply were not ready yet to fight.

Finishing up one of her training sessions against the newest robot built by the male Possibles, Kim took of her suit and proceeded to go back to the level floor of the house to go take a shower. Before she was able to get to the bathroom, she was confronted by her brothers, who shared a look of worry. "How did the training go Kim?" asked Jim

"It went well" said Kim

"It only went well? The robot was not enough of a challenge for you?" asked Tim

"Yeah; for some reason, the robots being built do not seem to be as much of a challenge. No offense to you two and dad" said Kim quietly at the look of hurt on the twins faces. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower". The twins got out of the way, letting their sister go into the bathroom.

The brother went downstairs into the living room, where they saw their father looking at the newspaper sadly. "What's wrong dad?" asked the twins.

Dr. Possible looked up at his sons and shook his head. "I've was just looking in the obituaries. A friend of mine, Professor Ramesh, was recently killed by the emperor's soldiers. They caught him designing weapons for the resistance"

"I never saw him come to of the meetings" said Jim

"Why were we never told that others were building weapons as well?" asked Tim

"Ramesh never liked the way the world was run by the emperor, but he did not want to get involved with the resistance. He was always afraid that he would be found and killed, so he rarely spoke of his work to anyone he suspected would rat him out, which became pretty much everyone as time went on. I guess he recently had a change of heart; what a shame we couldn't speak to him before he was killed" said Mr. Possible

The boys agreed with their father. "What was his speciality?" asked Jim

"What do you mean?" asked he dad

"What field of science did he specialize in?" asked Tim

"Oh, I see what you mean. He specialized in the study of antimatter and how it explain the beginning of existence out of nothing" said Mr. Possible. "How did the training go for Kim? I hope she wasn't too banged up".

"She seem fine" said Jim

"Probably better than that" said Tim softly.

Mr. Possible raised an eyebrow at the twins. He could tell there was something they wanted to say, but seems reluctant to tell. Putting down the newspaper, he looked at the boys. "All right, spill it"

"Spill what?" asked Jim

"Don't know what you're talking about" said Tim

"Boys, I may not always know what you are talking about, but I know when you two are hiding something from me. Just tell me what it is; I won't tell anyone if that is how you want it" said Mr. Possible

The boys seem reluctant for a few moments, but soon told their father their thoughts. "Something weird is going on with Kim" said Jim

"Weird? In what way?" asked Mr. Possible

"When we confronted Kim about her training, she told us that it only went well" said Tim

Mr. Possible thought about what the boys said, but did not seem to understand the problem. "Forgive your old man, but I fail to see where the problem is".

"The robots that we're building should make her trainings more than just 'well', she should be dead exhausted with the features we have put into those machines" said Jim

" It's as if Kim is becoming more powerful than machines themselves. Even without the power suit we created he seems to be more powerful now than she ever was before" said Tim

Mr. Possible eyes widened with hock. "What do you mean '…even without the power suit'? She can't fight the robots without the suit"

"Well, she hasn't be wearing the suit that often; there is barely any sweat in the suit" said Jim

"Unless Kim is using so other weapons to fight against the robots, it seems that she might be actually beating the robot with her own strength and skill" said Tim

Mr. Possible pondered this for a moment before speaking. "I don't think there is any reason to worry, but if you feel something might be up with Kim physiology, then I'll ask your mom to give her a checkup, with Kim's approval of course. Chances are that Kim has simply reached peak conditioning with all her training, and with the power suit we created for her, she's just to much for the robots".

The boys did not appear satisfied with their father's response, but they decided to stop pushing the issue. Defeated, the boys went back upstairs to their room, leaving their father alone. Before he was able to get back to reading the newspaper, his wife entered through the front door. She walked into the living room where her husband was sitting with a newspaper in his hand. "I'm home" said Mrs. Possible

"I gathered that much" said Mr. Possible. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. Anything happen while I was gone?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Well…" said Mr. Possible, but did not seem able to speak what was on his mind.

Mrs. Possible stared sternly at her husband; secrets was one thing she did not like within her family. " Spill it dear"

Mr. Possible gathered his thoughts and spoke up. "Nothing much is happening. Kim's training seems to be going well, but the boys seem worried about her" said Mr. Possible

"Why are they worried? Do you think Kim is overexerting herself?" asked Mrs. Possible

"I don't think that's the problem. The boys believe that Kim is more powerful than she, or any normal person, should be" said Mr. Possible

"What makes them think that?" asked Mrs. Possible

"They said that Kim has beaten the machines we have created too easily…" said Mr. Possible, but was unable to continue when his wife spoke up.

"I don't see where the problem is with that. Using the power suit you and the boys have created, along with her being in such great physical shape, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise" said Mrs. Possible

"That would be true if she was using the suit" said Mr. Possible

Mrs. Possible suddenly seemed unsure of what she heard. "What do you mean 'if she was using the suit'?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Just what it sounds like it means. Kim has not been using the power suit of late when fighting the robots" said Mr. Possible

Mrs. Possible shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way. Kim's tough, but the machines you boys have been creating have been giving the emperor a tough time with his abilities, and now you're telling me Kim is doing it without anything besides her own skills?" asked Mrs. Possible

"I know it seem impossible, which is why the boys would appreciate it if you were to check on Kim physiology; granted that Kim approves" said Mr. Possible

Mrs. Possible ran her hands through her hair, trying to wrap her mind around what her husband had just told her. After a few deep breaths, Mrs. Possible nodded her head, acknowledging her husband idea to check their daughter. Walking up the stairs slowly, Mrs. Possible went up to the next floor and towards Kim's room. She knocked on her daughter' door, hoping to speak to Kim without her freaking out. "Who is it?" asked Kim

"It's me. Can I come in?" asked Mrs. Possible

"Sure" said Kim. As she walked into the room, Mrs. Possible noticed that her daughter was only wearing a bra and panties, something that Kim never did. Not noticing the look of concern of her mother, Kim spoke up. "What's up, mom?"

Mrs. Possible focused her attention on Kim herself, rather than what she was, and was not wearing. "How have you been feeling lately, Kimmy?"

"I feel fine" said Kim

"Not wearing yourself out too much with training, I hope" said Mrs. Possible

"Believe it or not, I hardly seem to grow tired during my training against the robots the boys build" said Kim

"Is this with the power suit or without?" asked Mrs. Possible

Kim looked at her mother with a perplexed look, as if she was slapped in the face. She had not told anyone about her training without the suit, and she was rather sure no one was watching her. "What do you mean? I have to use the power suit to fight the robots" said Kim

Mrs. Possible's motherly intuition was telling her that Kim was lying, despite her daughter's best attempts at hiding the truth. "Kim, I don't know why you seem so offended by the idea that we think you have been fighting without the suit. What are worried about?" asked Mrs. Possible

"I am not worried about anything because I'm not hiding anything" said Kim heatedly

Mrs. Possible decided to take her leave; sitting up, she walked to the door, but was stopped before she made it out. She turned around to see her daughter grabbing the back of her shirt, stopping her from leaving. "Is there something you need to say Kimmie?"

Kim let go of her mother's shirt. " yeah, but I don't know how to put it" said Kim

"Think it over and just say what comes to mind" said Mrs. Possible

Barely a second passed when Kim blurted out what sounded like words. "Eversinceistartedtrainingafterbeingrescuedihavebeenabletodoweirdthingsthaticantunderstand…" said Kim but was interrupted by her mother, who could not understand what her daughter was saying.

"Kim, take it easy. I don't know what you just said to me" said Mrs. Possible

" Since I was rescued from the emperor's castle, I have been noticing some strange things about myself that I never noticed before" said Kim

"Such as?" asked Mrs. Possible

"My strength, speed, agility; they all seem to be at levels far greater than they ever were, even though I was locked up for three years. Not only that, but when I exert myself, I, well…" muttered Kim

"You what, Kim? You can tell me" said Mrs. Possible

"Well, when I exert myself, I'm surrounded by a blue aura, which increases my abilities to levels that even the suit the guys made can't match" said Kim

Mrs. Possible eyes opened and her lips separated, but no words came out; at least, not at first. After about a minute of consideration, she moved her lips and allowed her voice to return. " A blue aura?" asked Mrs. Possible

Knowing that her mother would doubt her, she explained herself. " I'm not sure exactly how it happened; perhaps Ron experimented on me while I was his prisoner. All I know for sure is that if I can master these powers, I can probably beat him" said Kim

Hearing that her daughter could beat Ron would normally make Anne want to jump for joy, but there were other concerns that she needed to deal with first. " Kim, I need to test you while using this power of yours. For all you know, it could be killing you" said Mrs. Possible

"If you want, you can test me. I have a feeling that this power I have isn't causing me any physical damage though" said Kim

"I hope you are right, but there is more than one way such power can harm you, and I want to make sure you are in perfect health" said Mrs. Possible

"So I can stop Ron or because you love me?" asked Kim sarcastically

Mrs. Possible stood up and walked towards the door. Before she left, she answered her daughter. "That should be obvious Kim; the emperor needs to be defeated once and for all" said Mrs. Possible, though not convincing enough for her daughter to believe, causing them to laugh. Catching her breath, Mrs. Possible spoke up. "I'll have the men work on some devices to measure this energy you are creating to make sure it isn't dangerous. Until then, just practice with the power suit"

"Ok" said Kim. As Kim's mother left the room and closed the door behind her, a pair of shoes floated onto Kim's feet. Once finished tying her shoelaces, Kim got up and left the room as the pale blue lot around her feet dimmed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems that she has stepped up a bit" said Ron

Shego did not know what her master was speaking of, but was interested in knowing. " What do you mean master?" asked Shego, who was standing beside Ron as he watched people from a balcony.

Though aware of Shego's question, he did not respond with an answer that she would have hoped for. " The time is almost at hand. We must be ready for when I guest arrives" said Ron as he walked away, leaving Shego more confused than before.

Though eager to figure out what her master was speaking of, she realized that she would not receive an answer if she asked again; perhaps death, but not an answer. She continued to stare from the balcony, wandering what had become of Kim and what would become of her master if the two were ever to confront again.

Ron walked to his throne room and sat on his throne. Smiling, he spoke aloud, wanting to hear his thoughts out loud. "My dear Kimmy, it would seem that you beginning to understand what I have given you, if only the basics. Soon, the grand battle will begin and only one of us can survive" said Ron he laughed at the victory he believed he would soon achieve.

Author's Note: Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

I own this story, but not Kim Possible

Chapter 9

Using her expertise, Mrs. Possible tested Kim every way she could to try and figure out what was going on with her daughter in regards to the power she had. After two weeks of test, Mrs. Possible ran out of ways to examine her daughter. Though all the test have been inconclusive to what she has, they did provide some information. "From what I can tell, you were not born with this power. Somehow, you received it elsewhere" said Mrs. Possible

"Is this power I have dangerous?" asked Kim

"The energy does not give off any dangerous radiation by itself, but it seems that this energy has empowered you. You can probably manipulate energy by focusing on the molecules around you" said Mrs. Possible

"So, I can become radioactive, among other things, with this power I have?' asked Kim

"In theory. I suggest you try these things while you train. So far, you have only used you powers in the most basic ways, such as amplifying your strength and speed. Like I said, this is only in theory, being that I have no idea how you obtained this power in the first place" said Mrs. Possible

Kim had a hunch to how she received her powers, but did not want to suggest it. "Your guess is as good as mine" said Kim.

"I would like to examine you during one of your trainings. I believe that I will be able to find out more by seeing you using your powers in a time of need" said Mrs. Possible

"How about we go down to the training area now? I haven't had a chance to work out today and this will be a great opportunity for you to check me out" said Kim

Mrs. Possible nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let me grab a few things and I'll meet you in a few minutes"

Kim walked up the stairs to her brothers room. Putting her face to a giant red eye, a light scanned her eyes. Once the machines scanned her retina and resolved that she was accessible to the hidden room, the platform below the rug began to lower in the ground below. She arrived at the complex, seeing her brothers and father working on the various machines they had created. At the sound of elevator platform arriving, they turned their attention away from their work and towards Kim. "Hi sis" said the twins.

"Going in the training center for some exercise?" asked Mr. Possible

"In a few minutes. Mom's coming down to test me while I work out" said Kim

"Has she discovered anything new in regards to you powers?" asked Mr. Possible

"She has found some rather interesting findings in regards to my new abilities" said Kim

"Like what?" asked Mr. Possible

"I think it would be better for mom to tell you about it" said Kim. "So tweebs, have you built anything new for me to break today?"

Jim and Tim, as smart as they were, explained to Kim that they could not advance her training with the robots they have built. "We thought up every way to upgrade the robots and the weapons, but it seems that we have officially hit our limit" said Tim

"We have been able to create robots that would be able to take down anyone except the emperor himself, and yet, you are able to defeat them by yourself" said Jim.

Kim looked rather disappointed at hearing such negativity from her brothers. Ever since they were able to talk, Jim and Tim had never said that they had reached a limit in anything. "There must be something that I use to continue my training. I must be a peak human condition, along with the weapons and robots you have created, if I am to succeed" said Kim

The boys looked at each other, and then back at Kim. "Well, there is that new gravitational station we have been working on" said Jim

"And we have already created the necessities to allow for training to be at 150 times Earth's natural gravity" said Tim

"What are you tweebs talking about" said Kim, confused at what her brothers were trying to say.

"Tim and I have created a machine that can artificially recreate gravity at intense levels. We were going to use this to create a weapon against Ron, but we decided that it can be better used with your training" said Jim.

"With this machine, any training you do will exponentially increase your speed, strength, durability, and stamina: granted, you are able to stand up and move with out being crushed" said Tim.

Kim though of the ramifications that this device could have on her body, but also considered that this would not only be the best way to strengthen her physically, but allows her to work on using her powers. "All right then. Once mom comes down, I'll start training in this gravity thing you created, but I want to start off at ten times Earth' gravity. I don't want to risk getting crushed by this invention of yours" said Kim

"Of course" said Jim and Tim.

After waiting patiently for a few minutes, Kim saw her mother coming of the elevator. She was caring a few devices that she was unsure of their purpose. "Sorry I took so long. I needed to get some equipment from my lab" said Mrs. Possible

"Mom, what is that stuff you have?" asked Kim

"Nothing much. Just some things to measure your heart rate, brain activity, blood pressure, etc. Maybe I can find some answers to your powers through physical activities" said Mrs. Possible.

Kim looked at the devices and noticed that they were not durable. "Mom, I don't think I should be wearing that equipment while training. It looks like the slightest bump will break them" said Kim.

Mrs. Possible looked at her daughter as if she had shaved her head. "Kim, you're not wearing any of this. This equipment will allow for me to scan your body while you train without getting in your way".

Kim looked at her mother as she assembled the equipment, not really knowing what to do or say. Kim's attention was switched over to her twin brothers as they cleared their throats loudly. "Kim, how about you test out the new training equipment we built?" asked Jim.

"We'll stay by the controls and make sure that everything is working fine. The gravity is set of Earth's natural gravity, so you won't feel any different" said Tim.

Though not completely confident about the invention, Kim trusted her brothers and father's intellect and would test out their invention. Waiting a minute or so for her mother to finish, Mrs. Possible cleared Kim to begin her training. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the sphere shaped machine and entered. Once inside, the opening that Kim had just entered through closed quickly behind her. The only thing that filled the empty sphere was a long, thick control panel that reached from the floor to the top, at least twenty feet from the group. The floor was padded, as were the walls and the roof. Kim walked the controls and saw a screen with many buttons. Looking at the screen, Kim saw what the computer had written on it. "Earth's Gravity: 1x" though Kim.

"Kim". Kim looked around for the source of the voice, but did not find the source. "Kim, its Tim. There are speakers in the wall"

"Oh" said Kim.

"We're going to start the training in a moment. We'll start the artificial gravity at ten times gravity. If you want to increase the gravity or stop, just say the word and we'll shut down the machine" said Jim.

"Make sure you give me a few seconds to get ready" said Kim. The twins didn't respond, though she was sure they heard her. Kim could not see outside the dome, but she knew that her mother was probably about finished setting up her device. Kim took a deep breath and prepared herself for the training. "Hopefully this training will allow me to be able to use my powers voluntarily. It won't do much good to have my powers rise up at the wrong times" thought Kim as she practiced punching and kicking in the air, warming herself up.

"Kim, we are about to start the machine" said Tim.

"Get ready, we are setting the gravity to ten times gravity" said Jim.

"Ok" said Kim as the machine began to hum. Within a few seconds, the room's gravity doubled. Kim had prepared herself for the likely that she would be forced to the ground, but she was still on her feet. Kim did not feel any heavier than she did moments ago. "Jim, Tim, is the gravity increased?"

"Yes. Is it too much for you?" asked Jim

"No. Maybe you should up the gravity to twenty times" said Kim.

The twins did not respond immediately, which worried Kim a bit. "Kim, are you sure about that? You don't need to rush the training" said Tim.

"It's ok. I can handle it. Increase the gravity" said Kim confidently, though not feeling as sure as she sounded.

Though tempted to question Kim's answer, the twins decided to do as their sister says. Jim and Tim typed away at the controls and increased the artificial gravity to double the current state. As Kim waited, she wondered if the equipment her mother had set up would determine anything useful.

Suddenly, Kim felt her knees buckle as she tried to stand her ground. The increased gravity made Kim feel as if she had suddenly gained three hundred pounds. However, Kim was able to stay on her feet and straightened herself up as she tried to relax her body with the increased gravity pushing down on her. "Kim, how are you doing" asked Jim over the communicator.

"I'm fine" said Kim. Though her voice sounded strained, Kim was not bothered by the intense gravity that continued to pull her to the ground. "Well, lets see what Mom can find out now" thought Kim as she began to train.


End file.
